Power Pack (Earth-616)
| PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Louise Simonson; June Brigman; Bob Wiacek | First = Power Pack #1 | Last = | HistoryText = Alex, Julie, Jack, and Katie Power were four fairly normal kids whose scientist father discovered a new power source. Very efficient and ecologically clean, it had the potential downside of destroying whatever planet it was on. The night before the generator was due to be tested, Aelfyre Whitemane (a member of the alien race known as the Kymellians) crash landed not far from the Power's home. The kids investigated and met a mortally wounded Aelfrye. He explained how his home planet of Kymellia was destroyed by the same device the children's father had built, and how his conveyance, the sentient SmartShip Friday, had been shot down by an alien race called the Zn'rx or Snarks who coveted the device for it's aforementioned planet destruction capabilities. Aelfrye also revealed that his species has certain abilities over fundamental forces, and that these abilities could be passed from one person to another at the point of the first person's death. Aelfrye split his powers evenly between the four children, and commanded his SmartShip to watch over them. Meanwhile, the Snarks kidnapped their parents. Using their new found powers of gravity manipulation (Gee/Alex), acceleration and flight (Lightspeed/Julie), mass (Mass Master/Jack), and energy (Energizer/Katie) the Power kids rescued their parents and defeated the Snarks. Throughout their history, the kids swapped powers and changed codenames frequently. They couldn't swap powers whenever they wished but only during times of extreme stress and they had little control over who got which power. These powers could only be swapped between these four children because these four children received their powers in the same moment and by the same process. There were situations where only one of these kids possessed all of these powers while the other three were powerless. Most notably was when Alex, under the codename, Powerhouse, had all the powers. Jack Power quit Power Pack to tend to the team's deeply-ill mother, and Julie Power moved to L.A. to pursue an acting career while attending a super human support group known as Excelsior. She had not registered with the Superhuman Registration act. Katie Power once triumphed over the forces of A.I.M. , and Power Pack last operated as a team in New Jersey when they fought the supervillains Grizzly and Big Wheel. | Equipment = * Power Pack Uniforms: Each member of Power Pack was given a costume made of unstable molecules by the Smartship Friday. Franklin Richards was later given a costume by Friday as well. With the verbal command, "Costumes On," the costume will appear, replacing any existing clothes. The costumes are maintained when not in use by residents of an alternate reality known as Elsewhere. In addition to summoning, alterations to the costumes can be made by contacting the Elsewhere tailors with notes left in the pockets. Alterations include space worthy costumes and underwater ones as well. Notices also need to be left in the pocket to transform the costumes to indicate the powers possessed by its member. Additional accessories can also be added that become part of the permanent costume until the kids express a desire to alter them again. The pockets of each costume are portals to Elsewhere. Therefore, the kids can hold a significant amount of stuff in the pockets of their costumes without creating a bulge or weight. The limits of the Elsewhere tailors have yet to be expressed. | Transportation = Kymellian Smartship Friday | Weapons = | Notes = *Alex Power was identified as a potential member of the S.H.I.E.L.D. initiative when he appeared alongside various Marvel superheroes on the cover of Avengers: the Initiative #1 - though not all of these superheroes have since been seen to participate in the Initiative. * It should not be confused with the Marvel Adventures version of Power Pack. This is the version that lives in Earth-616, and are mostly grown up at this point. | Trivia = *In 1991, after the cancellation of the original comic, Marvel developed Power Pack into a live-action show for NBC's Saturday children's television lineup. While a pilot episode was made, the series was not picked up. The pilot was never aired, but in the years that followed, copies of the tape circulated among Power Pack fans. | Links = *Power Pack at Wikepedia }} Category:Power Pack